saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
CM Gigavolt
, $2880 for 200 Rounds |premammocost=$960 for 200 Rounds, $9600 for 200 Rounds , $11520 for 200 |damage=200 420 630 |pierce=3 |rof=5 Rounds per Second |mag=20 Rounds |reload=2.5 Seconds |movement=-15% |damagetype= |type=Full Auto |class=Assault Rifle |1dps = 1000 2100 3150 |mdps = 9000 18900 28350 note that number of arc is infinite, this DPS is based on 3 enemies grouped. |augdps = 4000 8400 12600 |ammoused = Shock Assault Rifle Ammo }} The CM Gigavolt''' '''is a fully automatic (previously semi automatic) assault rifle. It seems to be the weapon that the medic carries in the class picture. It shoots bolts of energy that, upon impact with a wall or zombie, cause electrical arcs that chain to nearby zombies/obstacles. Overview Good against large groups of weak-medium zombies. Not recommended for line of zombies. Essentially a big brother to the Trailblazer dealing the same damage ( deals 20 more damage than trailblazer), and both shoot projectiles that take time to reach their target, but Gigavolt has a much bigger clip of 20 rounds , making it more suited for a primary weapon and horde clearing, as it IS a primary. However, in all other aspects its stats are worse than the Trailblazer's. For starters, it reduces movement 3 times as much (15% to the Trailblazers 5%), a longer reload time (2.5 seconds to the Trailblazers 1.7 seconds), the Gigavolt can fire 5 rounds per second, while the Trailblazer can fire 8 rounds per second. However, a 6 round mag can be simply used up in less than a second, the Gigavolt is fully automatic, and most players prefer to have 0% movement gun for their pistol. Finally, the ammunition for the Gigavolt is much more expensive, 240$ for 200 rounds (960$ for 200 High Damage rounds) while the Trailblazer only costs 90$ for 200 rounds (360$ for 200 High Damage rounds). Just because the Trailblazer surpasses this weapon in some features, does not mean it's bad. It absolutely rips through hordes, and bloaters are a breeze because the worms can be easily disposed of, and Shielders cannot block arcing electricity. Deadly, overclocked, piercing, a much-needed capacity, or race modded (reload speed) to speed up reload to compensate for less clip are all excellent augments. Piercing will actually increase the number of bounces. A CM Gigavolt without the Piercing augment will only have the electricity bounce to 4 targets (previously 5) (the first target hit + the 3 pierce). The DPS of this and the Trailblazer are multiplied by the number of targets struck by the arc. Every time an arc occurs, all targets affected in the chain are hit again (for example: if one shot arcs to three targets, all are hit three times, dealing triple the damage normally done). This weapon is relatively rare to receive from a Strongbox, usually obtained easier in earlier levels. Mechanics * As a weapon, it will arc to nearby zombie if triggered. * Arcing will trigger upon hitting any destroyable objects, or specifically, anything that will not cause bullets to leave impact spark, including anything destoryable, zombies, plant (that apparently is undestroyable), and all doors in Meltdown except lower main door. * Triggering arc will result in disengaging of the bullet, only one zombies getting hit my initial shot * Unlike Jupiter, as long as there are zombies nearby, the shot will arc over and over again to un-arced zombie, at maximum of number of pierce per "jump". Trivia *After the November 24th update, the shots will NOT arc through walls, unlike before, when it did. Also, after the November 24th update, There was a bug where the first zombie hit by the shots will not take any damage, though any succeeding zombies hit by the arc will take damage. This was fixed on the December 11th update. A final change on the update was that all zombies are now hit instantly rather than one after the other. *On the December 11th Expansion Pack, the CM Gigavolt and Trailblazer were affected by a bug where the rate of fire was increased, and a large number of shots won't be fired. *If enough zombies are nearby, the Gigavolt can cause (damage) X (pierce) damage PER zombie. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Energy Weapons Category:CM weapons Category:Arcing Weapons